Sportsmen use ATV's for off road excursions. When they do so it is usually necessary to carry fishing, hunting, camping or some other type of gear as well as food and possibly tools. ATV's do not have any built in storage compartment. Typically they are fitted only with storage racks. These racks bounce around with the ATV and they are not very satisfactory for small paraphernalia or equipment which must be kept clean and dry. Another problem with the storage racks is that they have limited and usually insufficient capacity to carry all of the equipment which a user desires to carry. Another problem with these storage racks is that it is time consuming to securely initially strap, subsequently unstrap for use, and then restrap all equipment back to these racks. Yet another problem with these storage racks is that valuable equipment strapped thereto is prominently displayed for, and generally inadequately secured against theft. There is a great need for an auxiliary storage compartment which can enclose equipment from the elements. There is also a need for an auxiliary storage compartment which can be readily installed on, and then removed from an ATV after a longer excursion.